


The Pregnancy Scare

by thoughtsthatfester



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsthatfester/pseuds/thoughtsthatfester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also on FF.net. Darcy is in Tokyo. Gigi is back at school. And Lizzie thinks she might be pregnant. She turns to Charlotte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Charlotte, Will's in Tokyo and Gigi just went back to school. Do you want to come over? I don't like being alone in this big house and I miss my best friend."

"I'd love to come. I'll bring the wine."

"No wine, Charlotte," she spat out.

"No wine? You love wine. Oh. My. God. Lizzie, are you pregnant?"

"I don't know. Just come over."

"Fine. I'm leaving now. And when I get there we're gonna talk about this."

"Okay, see you soon," she says hanging up the phone.

Lizzie answers the door in a giant Harvard sweatshirt (Will's obviously) and legging. She pulls her into a hug, "Charlotte, I've missed you so much. How are you?"

"I'm fine," she says walking in, "what's this about you thinking you might be pregnant?"

"I mean, it's not like I've taken a test of anything," she says playing with the ties of the sweatshirt, "And I'm only a few days late. I'm probably not even pregnant."

"Luckily I stopped at a drug store on the way and got you a pregnancy test," she said pulling it out of her purse.

"Charlotte!"

"What? You can't just tell me that you think you might be pregnant and expect me to do nothing about it."

"Okay, I'll take the test," Lizzie says grabbing the test from her friend and heading up the stairs, "come on."

Lizzie takes her up to the master bedroom before disappearing into the master bath to take the test. Charlotte lays down on top of the covers on the bed, "Is there a TV behind that painting?" Charlotte asks.

"Yeah, you press a button on the remote, wherever that is, and the painting folds down to reveal the TV," she called from the bathroom.

"I still can't get over the fact that you live in Wayne Manor."

"It's not Wayne Manor," she says emerging from the bathroom, "We have to wait five minutes," she says joining Charlotte on top of the bed.

"You know Lizzie, I'm sure you're the last daughter your mother would have expected to get pregnant out of wedlock."

"Shut up," she laughs rolling on to her stomach, "we're practically married anyway."

"Actually, you're only engaged," Charlotte corrects.

"Well yeah, but we're getting married in like six weeks."

"Your mother will freak out if you give her a grandkid before Jane and Bing do."

"I know," she smiles.

"Are you even ready for a baby?"

"I don't know. I mean, could I handle a baby? I think I could. I mean I know we could do it. I do have the luxury of staying home."

"You want to stay home?" Charlotte cocks an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Wow."

"What do you mean wow?" Lizzie asks sitting up.

"I just think it's funny that your life is turning out exactly how your mother always planned it. You're about to marry a very rich man, I mean a lot richer than your mother probably could have dreamed of,"

"Charlotte!"

"I'm just saying. If only this compound had a white picket fence. You're going to stay home and raise your 2.5 kids just like your mother wanted."

"I am not like my mother."

"Oh you so are," she laughed.

"Ugh, Charlotte, there's just something about William Darcy that makes me want to stay home and raise our twelve children."

"Be serious Lizzie."

"The scary thing is that I'm being one hundred percent serious."

Charlotte isn't entirely sure if she's kidding or not, "I want you to be honest with me. What results are you hoping for?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, I want a baby. I really, really, really do. But I mean, I would prefer to do the whole baby thing after the wedding. I don't want morning sickness on my wedding day or to get too big for my dress. That's the rational part of me. But then there's the emotional side. Gigi and I were shopping for a baby gift for her old tennis coach's wife the other day, and I might have gone back this morning and bough a onesie with a bowtie on it. Ugh I just don't know anymore," she said burying her face in a pillow.

"Wow," Charlotte says, "I can't get over how much everything has changed. It seems like only yesterday when you hated Darcy and his bowties and now you two are getting married and having a baby."

"We might be having a baby," she corrected. The timer on her phone goes off, "Oh god, it's ready."

"Go check," Charlotte urges.

"You go check," Lizzie says holding a pillow in front of her chest.

"It's your pregnancy test." Charlotte counters.

"I can't do it, please Charlotte."

She's about to refuse until she sees the look in Lizzie's eyes, "Fine," she says hopping off the bed.

"Well?" Lizzie asked gripping the pillow even tighter, "what does it say?'

"You can put the bowtie onesie away for a while; you're not pregnant."

"Oh."

"Oh? Lizzie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she says her voice cracking. She gives the pillow a squeeze. Tears are threatening to spill from the corners of her eyes, "Charlotte I'm really okay. I swear. I don't know why I'm crying."

"Lizzie, it's alright," she says as she tries awkwardly to comfort her.

"I know. I'm really fine," her phone starts to ring, "Shit, it's Will," she says pulling her phone from her pocket, "Hey Will," she answers.

"Hey, I'm about to head to a business lunch. I miss you. What are you doing?" he asks her.

"Nothing," she says, her voice is still shaky, and "Charlotte is over we're going to open a bottle of wine and watch a Colin Firth movie."

"Are you okay? It sounds like you have been crying? Have you been crying? Has something happened?" his concern brings a smile to her face.

"No, everything's alright. I'm fine."

"Lizzie, I know that you're lying to me."

"Fine. I thought I might be pregnant but, but I'm not."

"Oh."

"That was my reaction too," she's smiling, but you cannot tell from her voice.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he sounds uncomfortable.

"No, it's fine. Go to lunch. We can talk about it when you get home."

"I love you Lizzie."

"I love you too, Will."

"Alight. I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow before I get on the plane."

"Bye," she says before hanging up the phone. She turned to Charlotte who had left the room to give her some privacy, "Charlotte, want to raid the wine cellar and watch Shakespeare in Love?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. There will be plenty of time for babies in bow ties once I'm married. Now come on. There's nothing that wine from Darcy's vineyard and Colin Firth can't fix."

"Darcy has a vineyard?' Charlotte asks incredulously as she follows Lizzie down the stairs.

Lizzie laughs, the bag with the bowtie onesie beneath their bed forgotten, "Yeah, he has a vineyard."

"Of course he does," she smirks.


	2. Chapter 2

His flight got in really late so he told her to not to come and pick him up. She'd reluctantly agreed knowing how he hated the idea of her being on the road so late at night, especially after what happened to his mother. She had planned to wait up for him. She'd made herself a cup of tea and cuddled up on the couch in the living room with a page-turner she'd been meaning to read for months.

She'd fallen asleep a chapter in and her tea had long since gone cold. When Darcy walked in, the sun was only a few hours away from coming up and Lizzie was fast asleep. He carried his luggage through the foyer before dropping it in the living room. The luggage could wait; Lizzie couldn't.

He gingerly picked up his sleeping fiancé, careful not to wake her, and started his ascent upstairs. He cringed as the old stairs creaked. Sometimes he hated living in such a historic home.

"Will?" she stirred in his arms.

"Shh, go back to sleep," he whispered entering their bedroom, putting her down on the bed.

"I tried to wait up," she yawns, crawling under the covers, "I wanted to talk."

"It's fine," he says stripping down to his boxers and crawling into bed beside her, "we can talk about it in the morning."

"M'kay," she mumbles settling into his arms.

When she wakes up he's already up and out of bed, which is ridiculous seeing as he was on an international flight only hours before and he should be exhausted. She's about to get up and look for him when he walks in with a tray of breakfast. He places it on the breakfast table near the bay window.

"Lizzie, you're awake."

"Yeah," she says rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She throws off the covers and crosses the room to join him at the breakfast table, "How was your trip?"

"Fine," he says taking a sip of his coffee, "I would have preferred to be home. Lizzie, do you want to talk about it?"

"No really, but we probably should," she says helping herself to a croissant.

"Okay," he says running his hands through his sleep rumpled hair, "what exactly happened?"

"I overreacted, really," she starts, "I was supposed to get my period a week ago. And I didn't think it was anything other than pre-wedding stress, which would make sense because that has happened to be plenty of times before, but then Gigi dragged me along to go baby shopping," he quirks an eyebrow at this, "It was for Gigi's old tennis coach's wife. But that's when I started thinking that I might be pregnant," the words are tumbling out and she can't stop herself, "I was stupid of me to get so excited and scared, I guess, without any confirmation. And I bought a onesie."

"You bought a onesie?" he expression is one between amusement and concern.

"I mean, I didn't buy one in front of Gigi. Could you imagine? She'd start planning a baby shower nine months early. I didn't want to get Gigi excited for nothing. I went back after and bought it."

"Do you still have it?"

"Yeah," she says getting up and pulling one of the leather bins out from under their bed. She pulls out a bag, "promise not to laugh," she says turning to face him with the onesie behind her back.

"I promise," he smiles. She pulls out the white onesie from behind her back. He can see the raised red fabric bowtie. He chuckles.

"You promised you wouldn't make fun of me," she says putting it back inside the bag, back under the bed.

"I'm not. I think it's adorable," he says.

"I shouldn't have bought it," she sighs sitting back down, "I blame you."

"Why is this my fault?" he smirks at her exasperation.

"You make me do crazy things!"

"I do not. You just like a good panic every once and a while."

"I do not like to panic. I am not my mother," she catches the hint of a smile on his face as she's resisting, "William Darcy, are you trying to wind me up?"

"That is certainly a possibility," he smirks, "I really like the onesie though. I find it adorable."

"So did I. I just got so excited, which is ridiculous seeing as we are getting married in six weeks and that should be the focus of all my excitement."

"It's alright," he said grasping her hand, "let's just focus on the wedding and then we can work on the baby thing after. That onesie really shouldn't sit unused."

She grinned, "I hope you know what you're getting into. I'm gonna lose my figure giving birth to our twelve children."

"Twelve?" he nearly choked on his coffee.

"Well maybe not twelve, but I want a whole house a full of kids."

"I look forward to that," he smiled looking down at his newspaper taking a sip of his coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

They've been married for five months when she starts to get suspicious again. She sneaks out of work early one afternoon to run to CVS and buy a pregnancy test. She wanted to take it before her husband got home. If it's negative, she doesn't want to get his hopes up for no reason.

She's relieved that this isn't the first pregnancy test she's taken. She's able to take it even though she's nervous and her hands are shaking with excitement. She doesn't want to get her hopes up after the last time, but she has no stress to blame her missed period on.

She tries to respond to emails while she waits but she can't focus. The five minutes feel like five hours and when they're up, she's peeled off all of her nail polish.

She picks up the test with trembling hands. There's a plus sign. The test is positive. She's pregnant. She's actually pregnant. Her thoughts jump straight to the onesie under the bed and she can't wait to use it. She makes her way out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom where she pulls out the onesie.

She knows that she's pregnant even though she doesn't look or even feel pregnant. Holding the onesie, she tries to imagine what it'll feel like in a few months when she's very pregnant and what it will feel like to hold their baby in her arms.

She's sitting on the floor holding the onesie when he walks in. She doesn't notice him at first; she's too deep in her thoughts.

"Lizzie," he startles her.

"Will," she's beaming, "I have the best news. I'm pregnant!" she announces before he has the chance to respond. He pulls her up from the floor into a hug and kisses her forehead. He's never been a man of many words, but his actions tell her everything. He's too overwhelmed with emotion to even speak, but that's fine. There is plenty of time to talk later.

They spend the rest of the night talking about the future, talking about baby names, talking about colors for the nursery, and talking about whom they are going to tell first and when.

"Will," she tells him as they're lying in bed, his hand in her hair, "I'm so happy."

"Me too," he smiles.

"We have plenty of time to figure out how we are going to tell everyone," she smiles, "I'm not telling anyone else until I'm twelve weeks."

"Gigi is going to be so happy."

"Everyone is going to be so happy. I'm so happy. I didn't even know I could be this happy. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Elizabeth," he says with a kiss.


End file.
